The present invention relates generally to insect bait stations, and, more specifically, to a termite bait station which is constructed in such a way that it facilitates both insect entry into the bait station and installation of the bait station below grade. The present invention also relates to a method of monitoring insect activity within an insect bait station.
Many types of termites are soil dwellers (i.e., subterranean termites) and exist in large colonies that can contain several million termites. Members of the colony forage for food and burrow galleries or passageways in the soil outwardly from the colony or nest, and portions of food located by foraging termites are returned to the nest. Termites can be very destructive because of their voracious appetites, especially for wood or other cellulosic materials. The ability of termites to cause considerable damage is in part due to the fact that the termites and external signs of damage is in part due to the fact that the termites are typically not seen until termite infestation is at a relatively advanced stage. Termites are difficult to detect and control because they are cryptic creatures that usually cause damage to the interiors of wooden structures, or otherwise in places that are not readily observable.
Traditional methods for controlling pests, such as termites, include preventive measures, such as pre-treatment of new construction sites with pesticidal agents to prevent subsequent infestation by pests. A more recent development in termite control technology pertains to the use of a termite bait matrix containing a relatively small amount of pesticide, such as a termiticide. In general, such methods and apparatus are directed to controlling pests once they have been detected as a result of a monitoring procedure. After detection, the pests are controlled by inducing the pests to ingest or otherwise come into contact with a toxicant in a bait matrix which is attractive to pests, particularly pests from a specified nest or colony.
Termite baiting systems provide significant advantages over traditional methods of controlling termites. Significantly, efficacious termite baiting systems typically require dramatically lower amounts of pesticide to control or eliminate termite infestation and may reduce the risk of pesticide exposure to non-target species and the environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,625 (the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference) discloses a termite baiting system. The termite baiting system disclosed in this patent includes a housing having openings sized to permit pests to pass through the openings so that pests can gain access to the interior of the housing from a location outside the housing. The station also comprises first and second devices adapted to be removably disposed within the housing in stacked relationship, wherein each of the first and second devices is either a pest-monitoring device or a pest-baiting device. The station further comprises a first extractor means adapted to be received in a channel defined within the housing. The housing is made from two half-cylindrical portions that snap together. The housing is typically used for in-ground applications; i.e., at least partially buried under ground.
In order to install the bait station disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,625 for below grade applications, a hole must be formed in the soil. U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,658 (the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference) discloses such holes as being approximately two inches in diameter and about fourteen inches deep and being formed with a drill and bit. The patent also discloses an apparatus for removing grass from an area around the hole for a termite bait station. This patent is disclosed as being useful with the Sentricon System bait station manufactured by Dow Elanco.
These prior art termite bait stations are not entirely desirable because they have multiple parts, which complicate assembly of the apparatus. Loss or breakage of these parts is also a problem. Furthermore, such prior art bait stations are relatively easy to pull out of the ground, thereby posing a hazard to small children. Additionally, these prior art termite bait stations are relatively difficult to install and require additional tools to properly install such apparatus below grade.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an insect bait station that is relatively simple to install below grade and has few parts to break or lose. There is also a need in the art for an insect bait station that is relatively easy to install below grade and is relatively difficult to remove from the soil without a special tool designed for use with the bait station. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for an insect bait station that reduces the possibilities of human exposure to toxicants and/or toxic baits. Finally, there is a need for an automated system to record data about the location of installed insect bait stations and data regarding periodic inspection of those installed bait stations.
The present invention satisfies the above-described needs by providing an improved insect bait station comprising a screw-shaped body and a top. The screw-shaped body at least partially defines a toxicant/bait receiving chamber and defines at least one opening to the toxicant/bait receiving chamber intermediate opposite ends of the body. The top defines an opening to the toxicant/bait-receiving chamber.
In an alternate embodiment, there is disclosed a method of installing the insect bait station of the present invention comprising the step of rotating an insect bait station comprising a screw-shaped body that at least partially defines a toxicant/bait receiving chamber, such that the body is at least partially covered by the soil, and such that the toxicant/bait receiving chamber is at least partially below grade.
The present invention also comprises an improved method of monitoring an insect bait station comprising the steps of inserting an insect bait station into soil, the bait station bearing identifying indicia and entering into an electronic data entry/storage device the identifying indicia for the insect bait station. The method also comprises entering into the electronic data entry/storage device information about the location of the insect bait station, such that the location information is associated with the identifying indicia. Other information, such as identifying indicia for a toxicant/bait container and inspection information is associated with the identifying indicia from the insect bait station and can also be entered and stored in and retrieved from the data entry/storage device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved insect bait station and an improved method of installing an insect bait station below grade.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an insect bait station with improved safety.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an insect bait station in which the toxicant is confined within a container and will not fall out of the bait station.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved insect bait station monitoring system.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an insect bait station which cannot be easily removed from the ground without a special tool for removing the insect bait station.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an insect bait station which has a flat profile after it is installed below grade so that it does not provide a tripping hazard and does not interfere with the use of home lawn implements, such as a lawn mower.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a review of the following detailed description of the disclosed embodiments and the appended drawing and claims.